swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Insurgent
Found at the Imperial Outpost, Dantooine. "It is quite simple. You will be going where I say, when I say, and doing what I say.". Insurgent. Pilot Missions Patrol the Dantooine System Patrol the Dantooine System Dantooine system Patrol the Dantooine system until you receive a new mission: Inspect the Velocity Mercenary Captain Locate that ship, disable, inspect and dock it to transfer the Navigation Information Charts. * A Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Captain". be ready for your next mission: Tap into Enemy Communications Head to the given waypoint and keep that position. Destroy all waves of enemy ships. 1st wave: * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". 2nd wave: * 1 Tier 4 Assault Gunboat "Heart's Dagger". * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". 3rd wave: * 5 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk "Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe". 4th wave: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". * 2 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk "Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe". * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". 5th wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". * 2 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk "Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe". Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * A level 7 Sienar Design Systems "Boltdriver" * 150 Imperial Faction Points Capture the Civilian Freighter Capture the Civilian Freighter Hyperspace to Dantooine, Asair's Ribbon. Reach your target and disable its reactor and engine, then wait for its route to be reprogrammed. You can begin your escort job. You will have to defeat: * 1 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. Watch the way because your escort route will go through a static spawn of 2 tier 3 Black Sun ships. After this you will receive your next mission: Inspect the Velocity Mercenary Group Leader Hyperspace to Dantooine, Asair's Ribbon Go to the given waypoint, disable, inspect and dock your target to transfer the Operational Orders. * 1 Tier 5 Rihkxyrk "Velocity Mercenary Group Leader". You can begin your next mission: Deliver the Clues Just go to the rendez-vous point and fight your way against: * 4 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. You have to dock the Lambda shuttle to deliver the clues and avoid a second wave: * 2 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 Cygnus "Holoscreen" Shield Generator. Escort the Drop Ship Escort the Drop Ship Dathomir system, Hyperspace to Dathomir's Vitality Meet the Drop ship a Tier 4 Lambda Shuttle and escort it. You will have to fight a wave of: * 3 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. * 3 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". After this escort the Shuttle will jump and you will receive the next mission: Rescue the Imperial Drop Ship That ship needs some repairs, so Dock it to proceed. You will have to escort that ship too against: * 1 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". After the ship jump in Hyperspeed, you will receive a patrol mission: Patrol the Dathomir system Hyperspace to Dathomir's Vitality Just patrol all given waypoints until you receive your next mission: Inspect the Velocity Mercenary Flight Commander Disable, inspect and Dock the: * Tier 4 YT-1300 Unger Furnace (Velocity Mercenary Flight Commander) You can now transfer the Orders and return them to Insurgent. Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 Republic Sienar Systems Special Durasteel armor. Kill Nej'a Berto'Lo Kill Nej'a Berto'Lo Dathomir system, Hyperspace to Dathomir's Vitality Destroy all those ships: * 1 Tier 5 A-wing Nej'a Berto'Lo * 6 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". Then you are sent to your next mission: Capture the Velocity Smuggler Destroy its escort ship a: * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". * 4 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". Then Disable your target: * 1 Tier 4 YT-1300 "Velocity Smuggler". The Autopilot will be reprogrammed to return the ship into Imperial space. You are asked to escort that ship safely. Destroy the Velocity Ambush Destroy all those ships: * 8 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. Then proceed to next step: Defeat Tiberius Anderlock in Battle To help you on that task 5 Tier 4 TIE Interceptor are sent to you. Stay with them until the attack begins. You will have to fight: * 1 Tier 5 Kihraxz Tiberius Anderlock. * 4 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". You can go to your next mission: Kill Onli Shi'en You have to destroy all ships: * 1 Tier 5 KSE Firespray Onli Shi'en. * 3 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk Velocity Mercenary Broadaxe. * 3 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Velocity Mercenary Lancer". * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Velocity Mercenary Rapier". After this you can return to Insurgent. Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Military Grade Reactor Insurgent will then tell you that you have a new assignment and you have to talk with Grand Admiral Niall Declann in Theed Palace. Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Black Epsilon Category:Dantooine NPCs